Born This Way
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Spoiler Alert: Don't read this story if you have yet to see the very last epsode of Andi Mack. Read at your own risk. Eveyone has a story to tell after the night they had. They for one will remember it as long as they live. Here is one story of that night. The question is what happend? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Andi Mack in anyway.

**Please note**: The dialogue and actions that you are about to read is mostly written by the amazing writers hired by Disney that worked on the episode season 3 episode 20 - We Were here and season 2 episode 1 Who Wants Pizza which both episodes are from the show Andi Mack as you may know. If you have seen the show you wil know what parts of the story is from me and what parts is from the show.

* * *

T.J. found himself in the back yard of Andi's grandma's house leaning agent a bench looking at Andi Shack. He was not sure how good of a friend he was to Cyrus. He thought back of the recent events that took place of the party still going on behind him.

* * *

**hours earlier**.

* * *

T.J. heard his phone going off and knew Cyrus texted him. Each of his friends have a different ring tone and message alert. Hearing the sound put a smile to his face. He looked at the text and smiled even more after reading the message. As the time was getting closer to the party He got ready. Mostly working on his hair.

Soon T.J. was at the party with Kira and Cyrus was upset. Mostly because she is not a very nice person. Later during the party he saw him dancing. He himself don't dance but saw Kira laughing at Cyrus on the way he was dancing while T.J. just smiled at him. He soon heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" T.J. asked with a smile still on his face.

"Look at Cyrus!" She laughed as she and T.J. looked at Cyrus crazy dancing as he is just having fun and in the moment and not caring. "That's hilarious!"

T.J's smile slowly went away as Kira kept smiling and laughing a little.

"You can't do that!"

"I can't do what?" Kira still laughing a bit.

"Laugh at someone the way they dance!"

"Shaking her head "You did it too."

"No I didn't!" Shaking his head.

"I saw the way you where smiling. You thought it was funny." While smiling.

"I thought it was fun." T.J. was getting more upset with Kira as she was still laughing a bit of Cyrus's dancing. "You do know the difference right?"

"Why don't you admit what this is rally about?"

What do you mean? T.J. was confused on what she meant by that.

"If I made you pick...me or Cyrus." She looks at Cyrus still dancing away without a care in the world and looked back at TJ. "You pick Cyrus."

"Why do you do that?...Make me pick?" T.J. looked how fun Cyrus was having with Andi. "Cyrus never made me pick." T.J. looked back at

"I guess that answers my question...I will see you around."

Kira was then walking to the front door while T.J. walked towards the kitchen. He wanted a drink after that confiscation he had with her. He was not one to underage drink so the closes thing to a beer was a root beer. He just stood in the kitchen for awhile and missed Andi's grandma dance in the inflatable dino custom.

After gathering himself an idea came to him. To send a message to his so called friend. T.J. went on the stage and started to play 'Born This Way' on the keyboard.

It soon turned into a good jam section with Cyrus, Johnna and their friends joining in on the song. After the song T.J. made his way outside.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Now here he is with his thoughts. He still can't believe what Kira did. She always gives him two choice. Mostly involving things about her. Which she always puts herself as the first option like she is more important then the other thing. This time however Kira went too far. How could she do that to him. Cyrus soon came out as T.J. sat down onto the bench and looked into the fire. Cyrus went by the bench and looked at T.J.

"Can I sit?"

T.J. looked up and saw his friend. "Sure."

Cyrus sat down and looked at T.J. "What happened to Kira?"

"I poured water on her, and she melted." T.J. smiled.

Cyrus smiled a bit. "I actually buy that."

T.J. shook his head. "She isn't a nice person."

"You know, people use to say that about you."

T.J. paused a bit before he responded. "Well, sometimes theirs a nice person on the inside trying to get out."

The two stood silent for a bit as music played in the background.

"I know that now." Cyrus said. "But...still a lot of things I don't know."

"Like what?" T.J. smiled.

"Like you play piano."

"My mom is a piano teacher."

"Did not know that either."

T.J. laughed a little "I'm not mysterious. Ask me anything."

"Ok...What dose T.J. stand for?"

"Except that."

"You won't tell me your name? And you think that's not mysterious?"

"Ok there's like five people in the world who know it, and they are all named Kippen."

"You should know that if you don't tell me, I will be the first person to literally die of curiosity."

T.J. scuffs "all right, alright. If I tell you...you can never use it."

"I wont."

"Or tell anyone else."

"I promise."

"Like Cyrus, you got to swear!"

"I do. I do. I swear!...I swear!"

The two where again silent as the same music contuse to play in the background. It was now just them in the backyard.

"Alright. My parents are way into music, and they named me for their favorite artists."

"That's not so strange."

"T.J. stands for...Thelonious... Jagger."

"Thelonious Jagger?...Are you kidding me." Cyrus smiled as T.J. shook his head with his eyes rolling. "That's a great name!...I love that name!"

T.J. smiled "You do?" TJ smiling not believing this.

"Yes."

"Well my grandparents didn't. And they are like" soon T.J. mocked his grandfather

"That's a ridiculous name we are calling him T.J." Cyrus and TJ chuckled "So I been T.J. since I been three years old."

The two looked into each others eyes. The two just smiled at each other. T.J. mind was soon going crazy with all Theas thoughts in his head.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" T.J. slightly nervous on what he was about to do. His hand slowly coming down to Cyrus's hand.

Cyrus looked down and saw what was happening and looked up with a slight smile on his face. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Cyrus still slightly smiling.

"Yeah." T.J. slightly smiled back. His hand getting closer to Cyrus's while still looking at him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Cyrus still smiling "Yes" he whispered.

T.J. quietly chuckled with a smile. Cyrus lifted his hand a bit as T.J. looked down and smiled. He looked back at Cyrus. Both of them smiling as T.J. held Cyrus's fingers into his hand. The two just smiled as they held each other's hand. The boys silently chuckled knowing what they wanted to say to each other. They where happy they felt the same way about one another.

They did not move their hands as they still smiled at each other. They where now alone outside and the teens realized this. They soon leaned in and had their first kiss. It was magical and it felt right for both of them. T.J. had kissed a few girls in the passed, as that's what he thought he should do. He did not want to be gay so he hid that part of himself for years. However he could not hold it any longer when he truly meet Cyrus and not just passing by in the halls.

T.J. knew there was something special about the shorter boy but did not know what at the time. The cute boy was the only one who helped him out for his short comings and soon became friends. However T.J. wanted to be more then friends after spending time with him, but he had no way of letting his true feelings out, until tonight. As for Cyrus he liked his very first kiss with Iris. However unlike T.J. he did not realize he was gay.

That changed when he meet The Johnna Beck. Just like T.J. he was confused. At first he did just liked him for a strange reason. Then was starring to have a guy crush. Something that was normal he learned from having four parents as doctors. He even had his first and last girlfriend from Jonah's girlfriend Amber. However the feelings was to much to pass off as some normal crush for a strait boy. He soon remembered the conversation he had with Buffy a year ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Cyrus was at The Spoon sitting Down at a booth and Buffy saw him and sat across from him. Cyrus looked worried a bit and Buffy took notice.

"Hey. Are you okay? Did you already order the baby taters?" Buffy asked with concern.

"I don't want any baby taters."

You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring me, too."

"What is it?"

"Last night, when we were watching Andi and Jonah you asked me, am I happy for Andi."

" Yeah?"

"And I said, yes, I'm happy for Andi. But I'm also not happy."

How come? Are you jealous? Cyrus do you like Andi?"

Cyrus just looked at Buffy and did not say anything. His head went down just a bit before looking back up.

"You like Jonah." Buffy realized this is Cyrus coming out as bi if not gay.

Buffy, I I feel weird. Different." Cyrus not looking at Buffy as his head was down.

"Cyrus you've always been weird. But you're no different."

"I'm glad I told you."

"Me, too. But the thought of telling anyone else.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"This is really bad timing. I just got a girlfriend."

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Now instead of a girlfriend Cyrus now has a boyfriend. They counted to kiss as their hands where still touching one another. The kiss broke and they smiled at each other.

"I wanted to do that for soo long." T.J. said.

"Kissing me?"

"Well coming out mostly but your tied in first when I truly meet you."

Cyrus smiled

"So you are not going to tell anyone about this either?"

"I would never."

The two kissed again but it was a small kiss as the party was still going on even if it was dying off. The two stood up and realized they where still holding each others hands and let go. They both did not want to but it was the only other way for no one to notice something was up. They both wanted to spend more time together at the party but again red flags be put up as they don't know if they could hold back from holding each others hand or kissing one another.

* * *

It has been a month since T.J. reveled what his name stood for and more importantly reveled the hardest secret he been keeping. He felt the weight was lifted up his shoulders that day. It was the same day he dropped Kira as a friend. Now he is snuggling agents Cyrus as they watching Shazam!

They both though Billy looked like Jonah and laughed about it. The two had a small kiss and went back to the movie. While watching T.J's hand slowly made its way to Cyrus pants. Cyrus took notice when he soon felt his boyfriend's hand now on his crotch. T.J. gave it a good squeeze causing Cyrus to look at a smiling T.J. Cyrus smiled back and went for the remote to turn off the movie.

TJ undid Cyrus pants and again smiled seeing Cyrus is going commando. Cyrus thought TJ would like that. It felt weird to Cyrus but it be all worth it. TJ did not waste any time and bent down to suck off Cyrus. The shorter boy just moaned with his eyes closed. They just recently been sexually active, but so far they only jacked each other off and traded blow jobs.

TJ loved sucking Cyrus impressive nine inch dick and his big balls that makes the best cum ever. Cyrus started to face fuck TJ's mouth and TJ did not mind one bit. While sucking away TJ removed Cyrus's pants. Once they where off TJ stopped sucking Cyrus's dick and went to work on the cute boy's balls. TJ thought he comes a massive load with having a big dick but it was Cyrus is the one with the massive load every time.

Cyrus rubs the back of TJ's head as his balls been worked on. TJ soon went back to suck Cyrus and after a few bobs he shot his load into TJ's mouth. The taller boy quickly swallowed the cute boy's load. After swallowing every drop the two kissed with Cyrus tasting himself. While kissing it was Cyrus's turn.

TJ's eleven inch uncut dick was now out with Cyrus sucking on it. TJ moaned as he rubbed the back of Cyrus's head. After a few bobs Cyrus moved on to TJ's balls and sucked on them for a bit. TJ just kept moaning away. Soon enough Cyrus made his way back to sucking on TJ's bigger dick. TJ did not last long and soon shot his load into Cyrus mouth. The cute boy swallowed every drop.

After swallowing all of TJ's load Cyrus slid TJ's dick out of his mouth and the two ended kissing again with TJ testing his own cum. The two continued watching the movie without bothering to put their pants back on.

As time went by the two ended on their first public date as just them as a couple. It was nothing fancy or anything, but was a step up from eating at The Spoon with their friends. After their dinner the two headed back to Cyrus. Cyrus was surprised to find out the house was empty as someone was always home.

The two made it up the stairs to Cyrus bedroom. Once the door was closed T.J. attacked his boyfriend. He could not get enough of those soft lips of his. T.J. pulled the boy towards the bed and soon they fell onto it with Cyrus landing on top. The two smiled and T.J. removed his shirt. Cyrus's rubbed his boyfriend's chest before kissing it.

Cyrus kissed all over it as T.J. rubbed the back of his boyfriend's head. Cyrus went lower and soon enough T.J. had his pants and boxers around his ankles. Cyrus grabbed hold his favorite dick and started to suck away. T.J. quickly moaned with his hands still on the back of the cute boy's head. Both boys got even better at sucking one another which made it hard to hold back their cum.

After a few more bobs T.J. could no longer hold back and shot his load into Cyrus's mouth. The shorter boy gladly swallowed every drop that shot into his mouth. Cyrus crawled back up onto T.J. and the two began to make out again with T.J. tasting his own cum. While making out T.J. flipped Cyrus onto his back and quickly removed his shirt.

T.J. just rubbed all over the nice smooth chest of the cute boy that's under him. He looked into those eyes and he is one lucky teen to have Cyrus in his life. The two kissed before T.J. kissed and sucked on Cyrus nipples. Cyrus just moaned with his eyes closed. It did not take long for Cyrus to end up naked with T.J. sucking his dick until the Jewish boy shot his load into T.J's mouth which he swallowed every drop.

The two kissed again with this time Cyrus tasting himself. As they made out T.J. grabbed Cyrus's dick and slid it in his ass. Both boys moaned. Both boys where Versatile when it came to sex and today T.J wanted to be fucked. In fact that is how they lost their virginity by Cyrus being the one to be the top. If T.J. was being honest it turns him on even more to bottom to Cyrus. Mostly because he is a closeted bottom.

T.J counted to ride Cyrus and soon enough T.J found himself on his back as Cyrus pounded away. The smells, and sounds of teenage sex filled the room. The two leaned over again and muffled their moans as they made out. When they broke the kiss T.J. was on edge and he did not last long as after a few more poundings he shot his load all over himself. Cyrus was the next to shoot his load deep inside T.J's ass. He soon pulled out and laid next to T.J. they kissed again before closing their eyes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Now at twenty seven T.J. plays in the NBA and teaches kids to play the piano on his off season. As for Cyrus he is a child therapist who also is an Indie director during his spare time. Both of them are now married to each other with two kids, Jason and Turner. Jason and Turner happened to come from a surrogate by the same women. Which happened to be the wife of one of T.J's dirt bike friends, and no not the one who took his father's gun years ago. T.J. happens to be the biological father to Jason and Cyrus is the biological father to Turner.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you think.

I decided to write this story because I have a love hate for the last episode of the series. This is one of my favorite episodes of the series. However I hate it as well because I wanted a 4th season of Andi Mack so the stories that happened in the episode last episode can continue on, but Disney dose what it wants to do.


End file.
